Brawler Marth of Fire Emblem
by suika1021
Summary: When straight A student Marth finds a jewel one morning, he finds out the jewel ables him to transform to a fierce prince with magical abilities. Along with another brawler, Ike, they must stop the evil from coming to the normal world. MXI AU Magical Boys


**Enjoy! I hope you will like this story. Took forever to finish. If you like this, than you might like the other stories I have published. I got inspired to write this from animes like Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Sailor Moon. I just love the transformations and the super hero themes. This is also a yaoi for all the fans who like Marth and Ike pairing. Review if you want me to continue.**

_The crowd was cheering. Their clapping thundered the stadium, girls squealing in joy. Students screamed out, shouting that they know that person. The winning team had been announced at the baseball field, and the crowd was more than happy at the end results._

_Marth, an average student and baseball player, was the center of attention. Flowers of different color rained down upon him, roses, daises, tulips, poppies, and more. He caught a red rose a sailor suit wearing girl threw and winked back at her, sending her squealing and fainting with her hand splayed against her forehead. Just a few minutes ago, he had stricken a homerun, sending the baseball flying out the field to never be seen again. A winning hit for the close game. _

_A chorus of people were screaming "We love you Marth" or "Way to go!" or "You're the best!" or even "I want to sleep with you tonight!" by a desperate girl was music to his ears. Never had he gotten the attention during school hours._

_One of the other baseball players swooped him up in his arms, cheering along the little song. He was a blond with a familiar face. Maybe it was Link. He couldn't tell his identity but as soon as he was picked up bridal style, he started to swing him back and forth, ready to toss him into the lustful crowd with open arms and teary eyes._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, still clutching the red rose and still smiling._

"_Give them what they want," he said, voice sounding like Link too. Then, it must have been Link, one of his best friends. "The star of baseball, Marth!"_

_With that, he tossed him into the crowd, his eyes closed and began laughing. The crowd reached out their hands to catch him, but instead, he landed on the hard floor with a thud._

Marth woke up abruptly, the sea of people gone. The cheering crowd replaced by the sound of cars zooming past the house. The stadium gone, his dull bedroom taking its place. The lights, the flowers, all know were clothes and books scattered on the ground. The people ready to catch him was his wooden floor. And Marth was laying on the floor, staring at the ground dumbly.

Another dream. Another waste of hope he was imagining. He knew it. It was too good to be true for it be real. He sat up, rubbing his head, feeling the messy hair on top. He looked up at his nightstand, wondering what time it was.

8:10 o'clock.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Whaaaaat!" he screeched, jumping up to his feet in a split second. "I overslept!"

Dashing across his room, he snatched his navy blue high school uniform off the hangers, breaking it in the process. Oh well, if speeding to get dress and try to make it on time to school meant snapping a hanger, so be it.

In record speed, he put on his pants, his white shirt, and lastly his uniform top and buttoned it all the way, checking himself in the mirror for any mishap. He rushed downstairs and plopped in a slice of bread in the toaster and rushed back up to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and tried to fix his hair. He combed the blue hair straight, enjoying the silky touch as he combed his hair with his fingers.

He checked his face for any blemishes. Fortunately, his face had been pure ever since he was born and never had ugly breakouts like other boys at school. He checked his pearly white teeth. He looked good.

Grabbing his satchel, he hurried downstairs as the toast popped out of the toaster. Hastily, he snatched it and stuffed it in his mouth, too hurry in a rush to stop to spread his favorite jelly or even butter on it to give it extra flavor. Or even give it time to cool. Fresh out of the toaster, it was still hot. And burnt he realized from the bitter taste touching his tongue.

He groaned unsatisfied as he sprinted outside, slamming the wooden door (hoping he didn't wake up his older sister, how cranky she got when someone or something interrupted her precious beauty sleep) and checked his digital watch. Ten minutes until the last bell will ring. He had to hurry, and fast. It usually took him twenty minutes to walk casually there like every other day. This was certainly no time for that.

Marth was never late. Perfect attendance throughout all year, receiving a certificate for such great work at the end of the year. If he makes it through this one.

Running down the sidewalk, he avoided any pedestrians or dogs in his way with the bland and dry toast still clinging to his jaws and trying not to accidentally whack anybody with his flinging school bag. It was a mess to say the least. His hair was starting to become a mess again. He ate as he ran, crumbs falling everywhere he went, leaving behind a small trail. It reminded him of the old tale he used to read of Hansel and Gretel with the small trail he left behind.

Next turn would lead him to the school, he was getting close. He caught sight of the iron gates surrounding the school, reminded him of a large castle. If only there was a moat it would have been a perfect scene from a fairytale. He turned sharply to the right at the next turn, and wound up running into a pink dressed woman with such force, both fell down from the impact. Oh, how his day was going just great.

He landed on his ass roughly on the pavement, wincing from the pain. "I'm sorry," he said, looking up,. "I'm in a bit of a rush. I didn't see you-"

No one was there. What he remembered running into a woman wearing all pink with long blond hair was gone. Instead, a blue jewel no bigger than the nail on his thumb was resting at the spot where he last saw her. It glittered underneath the sun and into Marth's own blue eyes. Gingerly, he picked it up, examining it.

No doubt on his mind that the jewel belong to an expensive jewelry. It wasn't fake like he had seen little girls wearing, but real. It seemed to belong from a necklace in a museum. How it sparkled and shimmered. It was beautiful.

The woman must have dropped it. Gingerly, he picked it up, looking left and right for the woman. But, she was gone. All that was left of her was the jewel.

Puzzled, he slipped it in his pocket. He wasn't going to leave it for some thief to take it. Not that he was one either. He was going to keep hold of it until he found the woman and return it. Then, he thought about ever finding her or if she would return to find it missing. Puzzled, puzzled, puzzled. He check his watch, and blanched.

"Five minutes!"

No time to think. He had to sprint. Picking up his feet, he ran like he did during track in PE. He ignored the eyes of strangers watching him move. It was bothering the young male, making himself look like a fool and not a star in his dream. The jewel bounced inside his front pocket.

The gates of the school were creaking indicating the last minute until the tardy bell will ring as the seconds passed. Marth's heart raced. The sight of his perfect attendance record shriveling up entered his mind. He glowered.

_No, I'm not going to let it happen!_

Luck wasn't on the way. The gate was fully closed once he reached the entrance, screaming in disbelief. There weren't any students hanging around outside, a real bad sign. School had already started, without him.

He slumped to his knees, dropping his satchel.

"My perfect attendance." he mumbled, lowering his head, bangs tickling his skin and he didn't bother to fix it.

This was great. This was _so_ great! How was he going to find his way in? The gates were like castle walls, not to mention at the top were shaped like arrowheads. He couldn't skip school, a straight A student like him wouldn't even think of breaking a major school rule. It was totally uncalled for.

He checked his watch. Five minutes late. He grimaced and remained at the ground like a dog waiting to enter its owner's house. Footsteps caught his attention from behind. It stopped where he sat, a large shadow cascading over his slim body.

"Am I late?" a deep voice said, not as surprised as he was. He then laughed, causing him raise an eyebrow. "On my first day here too and already I'm late! That's great!"

"You're new here?" he asked, still keeping his attention at the gates.

"Yeah, sophomore."

He smiled softly. "Me too."

"Heh, we might end up as classmates. The name's Ike."

Marth turned his head to see, and froze at the sight. This was no regular student he'd seen before. Like him, his hair was blue, way darker than his and a lot shaggier and unkempt. Not a surprise since Marth was the only male in class who actually cared on his appearance.

His eyes matched his hair, though it sparkled like the ocean under the radiant sun. His body was thicker and masculine. He smiled a heartwarming smile and offered a hand.

"You look a lot cuter than I imagined," he said, causing him to flare his cheeks red. "Need a hand?"

"I…um, yeah." he grabbed his hand, mildly calloused in touch and without much strength from Ike, the student was back on his feet. Either he was strong or he was lightless.

"Your name?"

"…Hai?" what did he say again? For some reason, his head was fully engulfed in the thick mental clouds.

"Your name? What is your name?" he repeated patiently, the glittering sapphire orbs failing to cease its beauty.

"…"

_Damn it, why am I acting such a shy schoolgirl?_

"Marth huh, interesting name. Very weird in my opinion." Ike commented.

"My mom originally wanted to name me Mars." he said, used explaining his name to everyone. The shyness was being replaced by annoyance. He knew saying that would impress him. All the other girls would go wide eyed at the fact.

"Mars? Like the planet Mars?" he could tell he was holding back laughter. "Like the small, kind of brown, mostly reddish planet? The fourth planet closest to the sun? That mars?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not exactly, as in the Roman god of war, Mars. My mom said I was going to be fierce competitor, she knew it because I looked like I would never lose to a fight. But, my dad thought the name Mars would make everyone think of a planet rather than a god. So, he put 'th' in the end to make it different. He also said it makes it more masculine."

"So, your real name is Mars?" that's when he started to laugh. "Sorry toots, but that's a guy's name. I think your parents made a mistake there."

He blinked. What was he trying to say now? What mistake? Did he say something wrong by mistake? "What are you talking about? My parents made no mistake."

"Wait…are you a boy?"

Shyness gone, annoyance gone, anger came.

"What? You cant even tell my gender?" he cried out. Sure, Ike was cute and at first it did bring out the other side of the stubborn teen, but what he said, made everything ugly. He grasped the sleeves of his uniform, then he patted his chest. "Don't you see the uniform I am wearing? It's sure not a sailor suit!"

"…So you're a guy?"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Yes, dumbass!" to even think, he can build a good relationship-friendship, friendship of the newbie. He had never felt so insulted before. No one mistook him as a girl before. "Why would you even think that I was girl?"

"Your hair, your eyes, your face, everything!" he pointed at him. "Look at your body, it's screaming female."

"It is not, just because I'm not as beefy as you are doesn't mean anything about being female. I'm happy for being in perfect shape." he raised his nose in the air.

Instead of being embarrassed at the awful mistake, he laughed.

Laughed as if it was all a joke.

"What are you laughing at? I don't find this funny at all!" he growled, glaring. He predicted the boy's name would soon be located under the necrology if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"Sorry, sorry, you know, I was going to ask you for your number," he said. "But, you're a guy."

He let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to face the gate. "This is the first," he grunted, not clear enough for the other male to hear clearly. "Someone mistaking me for the other gender. Ha, Link is going to love this."

Ike must have heard it, because he began to laugh after he finished. "Sorry, you're cute as a girl, so I thought you were a girl."

"Heh," his sarcastic laugh made his anger rise more. "I don't know if that's either a compliment or an insult."

_Let the gate open, please! I beg you!_

Ike shrugged. "I guess both," he said. "You're as attractive as a girl, then again, it also means your feminine looking."

_Gate. Open. Now!_

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long they were waiting in the summer heat, sweat damping their blue hair, staining their uniform under the armpit. Marth licked his cracked bottom lip, dying for water. Thankfully, Ike was silent the whole time after the miniature argument. Many times had he forgotten the presence of him being there.<p>

He remained standing, leaning on a cherry blossom tree to relieve a bit of his aching legs and it did provide some shade. Arms crossed and eyes closed, he was still as a statue, and it actually provoked him how calm he was in this situation.

He huffed, his bangs blowing to the other side in the process and wiped his moist forehead. After waiting and standing and getting mild dizzy spells under the baleful sun, he plopped himself down heavily on the hard cement, giving his legs a break and resting himself. Occasionally, he took a peek from behind, seeing if the newbie was still there.

And yet he was still there. Odd. Judging by his looks, he looked like he could care less about going to school. He didn't look like the kind of student who was willing to go. This was the perfect attempt to skip school. Yet, he was waiting with him.

He turned back to the gate, sighing. "You actually want to go to school?" he asked, shattering the silence.

He heard him shift as if he was shrugging from behind, a sign he was still alive. "I have to. I cant learn by sitting around at home doing nothing."

"You rather be here than at home?"

"Yeah, we just moved.

"So, you want to come here to learn?" He was surprised. sometimes looks were deceiving.

"That's what school is for." he stated like he was talking to a small child.

"I know that, but you actually want to go there for that reason? Many students here hate school. They would so take advantage of this moment to play hooky."

"I know that. I don't like skipping school."

What was that? Did he hear a choir sing in the background with their heavenly voices?

"You don't?"

He shook his head. "No, when I do, it takes me awhile to get back on target. It's a real pain, you know?"

"Are your grades good?"

"Mmm…average." he said with a small shrug. "Not bad, not good. You?"

A small talk, huh? Might as well to pass the time. Nothing else than that. Once they both get inside (how, was the big question), they'll go their separate ways and forget their existence.

"Perfect scores." he said, catching a bit of smug in his tone. Yes, being intelligent was something to feel proud of.

"So, you're a nerd?" Another laugh was on its way. It was a stifled giggle.

"No, it means I'm just smart okay? There's a difference." being called a nerd gave him instantly the stereotypical image of the large and thick glasses, connect-the-dots zits on the face, and braces or retainers that made you speak with a lisp.

Marth was absolutely nothing like them. Nor will he ever be. Except for the small reading glasses he kept in his satchel in case of the teasing words in his book troubled his pupils.

"I don't think so."

"Shut up!"

"Easy, easy." he laughed, holding out his hands for peace. "I'm only kidding."

"It's not funny."

"Geez," he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're too serious for your own good."

"Just be quiet for now."

Again, the two were quiet. Bored, hot, and tired. Few minutes later, Ike slouched down on the ground, still leaning on the cherry blossom, tired. Marth reached inside his pocket and felt the jewel.

That's right, he had forgotten about the mysterious item. He pulled it out, admiring its alluring natural beauty.

"Hey, what's that?" Ike scooted closer, eyeing the jewel in his hand in wonder.

"A jewel I found running over here."

"Where did you find that? At a museum?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm a thief?"

"Well, I highly doubt you just found it. A jewel like that should be in a gallery. Is that why you're late for school? Doing some kind of heist? I caught you red handed!"

He began to chuckle again. Another stupid joke of his. Honestly, when is he ever serious?

Play along for the shits and giggles?

"Oh sure, that's why I'm late for school. Spent all morning sneaking in the museum to steal this. Just like Mission Impossible." he said sarcastically.

"Ha! New to this area and I already caught a crook," he smiled smugly, earning a raised eyebrow by the other male. "Aren't I awesome or what?"

He snorted.

Just then, he saw a familiar figure walk out the school building, trotting down the hill to the gate, his blond hair catching his attention: Link.

"Link!" Marth jumped to his feet. "Over here, Link! Over here!"

As wanted, he had caught the blonds attention, heading towards the front gate with the two waiting.

"Marth, you're late." he said once he reached the gate.

"Obviously," he snorted, then lowered his voice in a whisper. "Can you let us in?"

"You know I cant do that," he said in a hushed tone too, fear of being caught by other students or teachers. "Once someone is locked out, you got to go the other way."

"What other way? This is my first time being late!"

"The other side is at the left side of the school, just follow the gate, you'll find it momentarily. But, you better hurry, they might just close that too, if they haven't yet."

He gazed at the male behind Marth, Ike staring back equally. "Who's he?" he asked to Marth.

"A new student, never mind about him," he said. "You said it was this direction, right? Right, got to go!"

He snatched his satchel from the ground, and dashed to the other side, not bothering to say goodbye or wait for Ike. He didn't have to. A half a second of sprinting, Ike had already caught up with him with little effort. His long, muscle packed legs gave him the speed and strength he needed unlike Marth's skinny sticks.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ike said before sprinting faster than him, leaving him far behind.

"This is not a race Ike!" he roared, panting and heaving as he forced himself to run faster.

"Eat my dust!" he replied back, running faster and faster as Marth tripped over a rock and landed face first on the sidewalk. Ike didn't even notice.

_Today really isn't my day!_


End file.
